


Tales of the Told and Untold

by whatdowesaytothegodofdeath



Category: Naruto, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Collection of one-shots, Felix is honestly the fandoms reaction to whatever the hell is Orphan Black, Gen, Multiple Fandoms, Ninja life, One-Shots, Pre-Canon, drug and alcohol abuse, mentions of child abuse, so violence if course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdowesaytothegodofdeath/pseuds/whatdowesaytothegodofdeath
Summary: Character backstories, other characters thoughts on another character, I just kind of made some shit up about some characters and just wrote out the backstories of others. Multiple Fandoms.





	1. Itachi Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha was born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha on a warm summer night on the ninth of June.

For the first two years of his life, he was simply known as the Uchiha Clan head’s weird, stupid kid. The boy never talked, played with the other kids or participated in any games. He just watched the crows that had taken up residence in Itachi’s backyard, with bright, dark eyes.   
That perspective radically changed when Fugaku began training young Itachi at the age of three as was customary for clan children. His genius, for everything, not just in the Ninja Arts was soon made abundantly clear. 

Itachi was only four years old when the world suddenly wasn't the happy, peaceful place he had envisioned it. The Third Shinobi War was not a bloodless war and the thousands of young soldiers sent to the battlefield rarely came back, and if they did they were never the same. So as Itachi stood at the edge of a graveyard of broken and twisted bodies, dead bodies, dead bodies of kids, most of them not past twenty, he didn't say anything. Stayed silent as he always did as his mind frantically turned, his eyes falling onto the body of a kid, not even nine years old. The boy’s hair was a bright silver, tousled and streaked with crimson blood, arms bent at crazy angles, a deep slash still gushing blood had severed the boy’s body nearly in half. His hitai-ate claiming he was from Kumo, glinted in the fading light. 

He wanted to scream “WHY?” as loud as he could, why, what would war accomplish, it was nothing but horror for both sides. But most of all he wanted to ask his father, standing behind him, his face as cold and impassive as ever, why had he brought him here.   
A hot rush of something was pushing against his eyes, a whirlpool of burning hot energy forcing his eyes to close. Itachi took a deep breath, he would not cry, crying was for small children, not him. He forced his burning eyes open and asked his father to go back home. Later that night, he tells himself that he will become Hokage if only to protect his village.

It would take several years for Itachi to realize it wasn't tears that had made his eyes burn. At four years old Itachi had nearly woken his Sharingan.

XxX

When Itachi was five years old, he became a big brother. Sasuke was so cute with his spiky black hair, his bright smile whenever Itachi entered the room. It was obvious from the start that Sasuke could never hope to reach Itachi’s level of brilliance, but Itachi loved Sasuke. Fugaku, not so much. Sasuke was Itachi’s glow of light in the otherwise dark world. The day he was born, Itachi vowed that he would never let harm come to his little brother. 

Meeting Shisui came as a surprise. Itachi was practicing throwing shuriken and kunai when a boy maybe two or three years older came out of nowhere, curly black hair a mess, with laughing eyes and a bright, almost blinding grin that held only the barest glints of a dark past. Itachi knew about Shisui Uchiha, who didn’t. The most feared Uchiha, a genius whose brilliance was peaked by only Minato Namikaze, and maybe Itachi. Known for his complete mastery over the shunshin, or body flicker, you were dead before you realized another person was there. Itachi and Shisui were best friends before either had exchanged names.

At six, Itachi was enrolled in the Academy only to graduate a year later. At seven, his intellect and reasoning were on par with the Hokage. When he was eight, he awakened his Sharingan and mastered it almost immediately. At ten, he became a chunin and at eleven, he entered ANBU much to his father's delight. At thirteen, he became an ANBU captain.

ANBU took a much darker turn to his already dark Shinobi career. He knew he was changing, growing colder, more aloof. When Sasuke asked him to teach him ninjutsu or taijutsu the previous tap on the forehead and “Sorry, Sasuke maybe next time.” had turned into nothing but a cold, disinterested look devoid of emotion. 

XxX

When Itachi turned thirteen, many things happened. One, Shisui killed himself. His best friend, more of a brother figure than even Sasuke was dead. He remembered with perfect clarity, meeting at the place they use to play when they were kids, before ANBU, before they were the fucked up monsters that mothers told their kids would come to kill them if they forgot to brush their teeth. Shisui’s soft smile, the one he reserved for Itachi only, not the bright, blinding grin he wore for the rest of the world holding back every dark thought. His empty eye-sockets gushing crimson, his body a broken, poisoned mess. That night Itachi gained an eye and lost a part of him, more important than any limb or organ. 

Not only was Shisui dead but his eyes were gone, one stolen by Danzo, that corrupt war-monger who Itachi desperately wanted to tear apart, let him suffer all the pain and trauma he subjugated on not only Shisui but all the children Danzo stole away. With Kotoamatsukami gone, the coup d'etat that had been looming on the horizon for so long was suddenly about to happen with no bloodless way to stop it. Itachi had tried, had tried to talk to his father, had in desperation told the Hokage, had begged him to help, he knew that if his clan attacked Konoha only blood and war would follow. Itachi could not if he could help it, let another war happen again. Let blood and gore drench his village, so he betrayed his clan, his family. Let Sasuke see what madness, shallow foolishness could do, so he did what he knew had to happen. 

With nothing else to do, he massacred his family, his clan, he murdered his mother, with her kind smile, her willingness to do anything for her children and friends, he murdered her knowing he would never see her eyes crinkle up with joy at the mere sight of him and Sasuke, Itachi killed his father, who despite all his flaws loved Itachi with everything he had, killed his parents knowing Sasuke would never experience a normal childhood, never get to get to grow up with his parents guidance. His ANBU standard issue tanto slashing apart his ancient clan, dating back to Indra Ӧtsutsuki, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles, little kids who would never grow up, never see the world, slashed apart with a flick of his blade. His clan’s insides and blood staining the ground, the walls, Konoha itself. 

He killed Izumi, his childhood crush who he had shared dango with on more than one occasion, locking her in Tsukuyomi, he sliced the head of his cousin, Kenji who would watch the crows with Itachi when he was just a little kid, not a monster, not a murderer. 

Itachi was only thirteen, barely a teenager, with blood staining his shirt, his hands, his sword with bright crimson, his face splattered with the fresh, wet, red blood of his clan, tears held back by only sheer will, his clan was dead, his best friend, brother to Itachi in everything but blood, killed by his own hand, he was an international criminal and still he was not done. 

Itachi waits until Sasuke runs in a blind panic home, screaming for help, screaming for his mother and father, screaming for Itachi. He almost wants to laugh when he sees Sasuke, who is staring at his mom and dad’s dead bodies, their broken corpses staining the hardwood floor.  
Instead, he uses the new Mangekyou Sharingan, his gift from Shisui, his gift that was supposed to protect, to help his village to torture his little brother. For hours, he makes Sasuke witness his clan’s demise over and over again until every single detail is seared into his memory and only when he hears ANBU reinforcements coming does he break the Tsukuyomi. 

Itachi had just turned thirteen when he plots his own death, promises himself that he will die only by Sasuke. Sasuke will kill him, and maybe the horror he can only bring will stop.

XxX

Itachi joins the Akatsuki. He continues to supply Konoha with information, continues to work from the shadows even as his fame grows, until the name Itachi Uchiha is known everywhere as the kid who massacred his whole clan, the famous Uchiha clan, in one night. 

In Akatsuki, Itachi meets Kisame Hoshigaki. At first, his new partner is nothing but an asset, strong and with insane chakra stores. Soon as time goes on Kisame is more than just a partner, not a friend but there's is a connection between the two. Itachi is sure Kisame knows everything about him, that he let his brother live, supplies intel to Konoha, that his eyes have been aching of late. Kisame is steady, Itachi can rely on him, and for it Itachi is grateful.

Itachi is fifteen when his eyesight starts to fade. He stops using Mangekyou and Amaterasu unless it's absolutely needed. His chakra, less of a whirlwind than a steady flow of soft energy starts to thin.   
When Itachi is sixteen, he wakes up coughing. He feels Kisame stir next to him but the giant man stays silent. 

XxX

Itachi and Kisame are assigned to capture the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki kid when Itachi is seventeen. In Konoha, he fights (more like completely destroy) his old ANBU captain. Kakashi Hatake with his bright silver hair and his one Sharingan, given to him by Obito Uchiha, attempt to fight Kisame and him was almost laughable. Only when Might Guy appears do they stop toying with the three Jonin. 

Itachi meets Sasuke when they are on the same mission. Understandably, Sasuke, his black hair tinted blue with dye, tries to kill him. His attempts are pitiful, his two-tomoe Sharingan and Chidori nothing against Itachi. Sasuke can only choke on his own blood when Itachi pins him against the hotel wall. As he proceeds to beat Sasuke within an inch of his life, and as he puts him in Tsukuyomi again, he hears Kisame behind him laughing and telling the Uzumaki kid and Jiraiya of the Sannin how heartless and cruel he is, using the Nightmare Realm on his little brother without a second thought.

XxX

By the time Itachi is eighteen, he feels like he's drowning whenever he takes a breath, when he coughs he tastes iron in the back of his throat. The drugs he uses to prolong what little time he knows he has left blur his remaining eyesight making everything look like he’s underwater. Kisame who by now is like an extended part of him says nothing when he wakes up coughing, now a common occurrence, blood dripping out of his mouth, just hands him water, turns over and goes back to sleep. Blood seeping out of his eyes after using Amaterasu or Susanoo could only be expected.

Itachi is twenty-one when he dies. He lets Sasuke kill him, makes sure that Orochimaru’s curse mark is gone. He pretends to try to steal Sasuke’s eyes only to let his mask of hatred fall away. Itachi pokes his little brother on the forehead the way he use to when they were kids, seals his Amaterasu into Sasuke, programming it to attack Tobi if they come into contact. His last words are an apology and Itachi Uchiha dies with a smile on his face.


	2. Genma Shiranui

Hi guys. Self-edited so if there’s any mistakes please tell me in the comments so I can fix them. I made quite a bit of this stuff up so if you think any part of it should change also tell me in the comments. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is Masashi Kishimoto’s property, not mine.

XxX

Genma Shiranui was born into a family of nobody's on July seventeenth. His father was a average, not exceptionally talented chunin while his mother ran a largely successful dango and sweet shop. As a kid Genma looked up to his oldest sister with the kind of blind devotion that would only be troublesome later on. Six years older, Fusako wasn't exceptionally skilled but whatever she lacked she made up in determination and brilliance. She graduated the Academy with high scores and dreams to become a medical nin. But dreams don’t always come true and in the era of death and chaos Genma grew up in, people rarely lived long enough to see them.

Genma was five years old when he saw first hand, the effects of living in a time when war was common between the Five Great Shinobi Countries.  
The Second Shinobi World War was a brutal, bloody war leaving trails of orphans and grief in its wake. Deaths were common in any rank, ANBU, genin or jounin. Eisuke Shiranui wasn't an exception. Sunagakure poison was a high contributor to the Second War’s statistics and its nearly instant effects on humans were both horrific and deadly. 

Genma’s mother, Hinako did not take her husband's death well. In the same way you toss away old toys that have long been broken and you've tired and have become indifferent to their harm was Genma’s mother’s new approach on life. In the wake of both the First and Second Shinobi World Wars suicide was as common as it could get. Just look at Kakashi Hatake’s father. Ostracized some and he, the famed White Fang was dead by his own hand.   
It was almost funny how it was also poison that took Hinako Shiranui’s life. Even at five years old, too young to really grasp the full situation Genma felt a sense of betrayal, his mom was left them, left three kids who weren’t even teenagers yet, orphans.

Konoha was not by any standards faring well economically after heavily participating in two major wars in the span of twenty years. As such deaths were rarely compensated to the family. If you were suddenly an orphan with no money, no home… well, sucks to be you.  
Genma had enough luck that his oldest sister was already a genin. Being a shinobi automatically made you an adult. Didn't matter if you were twenty or five. ‘Sako was, well, she wasn't oppositional to pretty much raising two kids under eight years old at eleven years old and with the grief of both her parents still fresh in her mind. It was more as if she didn't care.   
In Genma’s mind it didn't matter if his oldest sister was a bit distracted, at least he and Akiyo, his older sister by three years, didn't have to go live in the orphanage. The kids who live there in his Academy class were always skinny, malnourished and had bruises on their bodies.

XxX

Genma was not stupid despite what his older sisters told him, what his academy teachers said in dismissive voices when he brought home C’s and D’s. On the contrary it was more like Genma just didn't give a damn about school. In his mind the longer he could postpone becoming a shinobi the better. He’d seen first-hand what being a paid killer did to people. His oldest sister was a mess, the bar down the block where Genma worked every night to get enough money was filled with men and women that were so absolutely fucked up that, well, it was enough for Genma to doubt the greatness of being a shinobi.

Genma first learned about the impact something as small as less than the size of a raindrop could bring when his father died. Rather than disgust, the way it did to both his sisters, it intrigued Genma. Poisons were interesting to Genma the way fuinjutsu was interesting to the Uzumaki clan. Which is to say a lot. When at age six, Genma learned that you could become immune to nearly every poison he immediately added immunity building to his list of daily training exercises. 

He made friends with a woman named Yuuko who specialized in assassination, mostly using poisons. Genma, somehow managed to persuade Yuuko to teach him about the different plants, which ones caused paralysis, sedation, horrible pain, nearly instantaneous death, how to make poisons, how to grow the plants, to build up an immunity, and most importantly how to utilize them.

Although he found poisons to be beyond fascinating it did little to build a relationship between his siblings.

XxX

Genma graduated the Academy at age ten. By then he had built up a impressive immunity towards most common poisons, knew how to utilize his wide array of poison coated senbon and needles and with adequate taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. 

Graduating the Academy was more of a ‘We desperately need more ninja in our ranks so any kids over the age of nine and enough skills are now genin. Now go find some jounin capable of not immediately killing the new genin on sight.”   
His sensei was, surprisingly, a stable, relatively nice and strong jounin. Chouza Akimichi’s, head of the Akimichi clan, genin test was hardly what you call easy, but it was more of a test of gauging the fresh-out-of-the-Academy skills than anything.

Apparently though, after Genma demonstrated his poison, ninjutsu and bukijutsu skills he was clearly ready to be a genin. In addition to nine-year-old Ebisu, who in Genma’s opinion was the very definition of a bookworm, was Might Guy, who at seven years old was actually pretty skilled in taijutsu although his ninjutsu, genjutsu and intelligence were severely lacking.

XxX

Who ever said war was hell was wrong. Because war isn't hell, hell is war. That Genma learned at the young age of eleven years old. That sentiment was even more reinforced after he was thirteen, a capable chunin who was more on the front lines of the Third Shinobi World War than not. It was in the war that Genma lost Fusako who at age nineteen was a capable tokujo jounin. Her death was a ordinary as it could get, a careless slice to her jugular and it was all over. Her old dreams of becoming a med-nin were over before they ever got started.

And Genma just couldn't bring himself to care. Fusako may have been his idol as a kid but it had been years since he had held a conversation with his sister for more than a few minutes, it was three years ago when she left them, Genma had been ten, a shinobi, capable of looking after himself just fine.   
Genma was too exhausted to waste his energy of someone who didn't want to be mourned by him.

As much as Genma was indifferent to Fusako’s death Akiyo was not. She had always detested shinobi after her father had gone KIA and her mother’s resulting suicide, and now that sentiment had her hating not only her village but Genma as well. Genma couldn’t (wouldn’t) talk to her about it, make their peace, because when Genma was back in Konoha he was either in the hospital or the minute he came home he would collapse in exhaustion, asleep in seconds.

Later he would regret not hanging out with her, not dealing with the tension between the two, but Genma had a lot of regrets.

XxX

The Third Shinobi World War ended only after it had torn apart the Five Great Shinobi Countries, had ripped apart lives, killed thousands in the brutal, mindless way only an war could bring. The Third Shinobi World War had also brought forth heroes, the three great Sannin, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju as well as Minato Namikaze. Namikaze had been nothing but a orphan kid in a sea of orphaned kids, but he had left his mark as Konoha’s Yellow Flash loud and clear. Namikaze’s inauguration as the new Hokage could only be expected, that is to everyone except Orochimaru. 

The Third Shinobi War had changed Genma, in ways that he was both proud of and ways that made him detest himself, loathe what he had become. He became strong, fast, deadly. At fourteen he joined the tokubetsu jounin ranks and steadily climbed his way up to becoming a member of the Hokage’s Guard Platoon.

Genma was proud, to say the least to be one of the Fourth’s elite bodyguards. Raidou Namiashi, his best friend since his Academy days, someone he had always looked up too, and eleven year old Iwashi Tatami and him. That was all, because really, the Yondaime could look after himself just fine.  
The Yondaime was, pretty much the epitome of badass. Namikaze-sama was like if all the happiness and joy in the world had manifested into a sentient being. Like if the sun had touched Namikaze-sama and had directed light and warmth into him. It was impossible for Genma not to like his new Hokage. To respect him more than anyone except maybe the Shodaime or the Sage of Six Paths.

The three of them quickly learned the Flying Thunder Formation Technique, something Genma took pride in. One of the Lord Fourth’s famous jutsu’s taught only to him and two others. Namikaze-sama wasn't just a great leader and an insanely strong shinobi but he was also kind, funny and he took time out of his busy day to get to know Genma, Raidou and Iwashi. Though this Genma became, well not friends exactly, but more like future drinking buddies with Kakashi Hatake. Kushina Uzumaki was in Genma’s shared opinion, both scarily hyperactive and violent and hilarious and nice, giving Genma a new packet of poison laced senbon for his sixteenth birthday.

XxX

October tenth. The night of the Kyuubi attack was forever a open, infected wound to Genma. Because it was night that he failed his one job. Because Minato Namikaze was dead and Genma could only watch and do nothing as his Hokage died. Because the man who made even the most broken of people laugh and smile was gone. Kushina Uzumaki, the old-man who made his weapons, the Umino kid’s parents, the trail of death and destruction the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had left in its wake was unspeakable.

Genma wasn't the only one wandering around in a grief filled haze, Hatake was a mess, his entire village in a constant state of mourning.   
The Third was now Hokage again, and honestly, Genma didn't like Hiruzen Sarutobi very much, for one multiple reasons.   
The Sandaime had him go to ANBU to use his skills in killing, not protecting because Kami knows how he can only fail at that. In ANBU its like his life is on repeat, take a job, take a life or many, try to fall asleep. Genma tries not to think about what he has done, what he will do, what he has become. What the Yondaime would think if he saw him now. 

XxX

Genma honestly does not know what to think of the whole Jinchuuriki thing but if there's anyone to blame for what happened on the horrible autumn night it certainly isn't a tiny baby boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair so reminiscent of the Yondaime. The kid is obviously Minato and Kushina’s child and Genma can’t believe no one is making this connection. The boy’s last name is freaking Uzumaki.

He half wants to help the kid out, make sure people at the orphanage are treating him right but when he sees the kid’s wide easy smile that is Minato’s but has Kushina’s determination, his features an exact replica of the Yondaime’s, his bright and sunny personality’s Kushina’s, he can't bring himself to do anything because just looking at the kid brings back a torrent of memories and it fucking aches. 

XxX

Genma is nineteen when he sees Akiyo again. It had been six years since she had left the tiny apartment they had lived in as kids in a huff. Genma hadn’t known where Akiyo had gone and at the time hadn’t cared. 

He knows he’s a mess, he has dark circles under his eyes and his jounin uniform is dirty and crumpled. Even to the eyes of a civilian the small dark stains on the flak jacket are obviously blood. Hatake, who he had been hanging out with for the last few months on the rare occasion they had a break, looks slightly better but everyone knows who Hatake is and that he’s a royal mess. 

Akiyo takes one look at him and Hatake and glares at him while simultaneously smirking at his disheveled appearance. The whole exchange doesn’t involve words and Akiyo keeps walking. 

Oddly enough it takes Akiyo seeing him a broken mess for Genma to clean up his act. When he gets back home to his tiny, dusty, messy apartment he takes a shower and sleeps for a solid seven hours, nightmares be damned. It’s more than Genma has slept in months and when he wakes up his mind is made up to get his head out of the gutter.

XxX

If you guys have someone you think I should do tell me with any ideas you might have about that character. Please review, and thanks for reading.  
Also its my birthday. EDIT: well it was when I wrote this 6 months ago.


	3. Sarah Manning

Felix met Sarah Manning when he was four years old, five year younger than his to-be foster sister. He remembers the day when he met S, met Sarah. Cold and rainy with huge puddles to stomp around in, to get pushed into. 

Sarah was nine, dark hair a ratty mess, wearing a dark hoodie covering a permanently scowling face, with dark red rain boots. 

S was not like other foster mums. She was kind, she cared and best of all she gave Sarah and Felix hot cocoa and cookies and let them have their own rooms. She was Irish, blue eyed, and didn’t hurt them.  
Adopted.   
Or at least that was what Mrs. S said, (only later would Felix find out that it was really kidnap.)  
It’s was way better than anything Felix had ever imagined. 

Sarah was a jackass. Plain and simple. Jaded.  
All sharp edges and icy cold.  
One to many fucked up foster homes.   
Sarah, who had the most colorful language Felix had heard in someone under 10 years old, who was cold and mean, who hated everyone and everything.

But she was also… kind in a strange twisted way. After all Sarah was the one who taught Felix his best skills.   
How to steal with the barest brush of his fingers, how to fight, something Sarah had far to much practice in, how to deal drugs, who to sell them to, how to get out of trouble and manipulate, how to con,and more.

Unlike Felix, Sarah did not have a stellar relationship with Mrs. S. They fought nearly nonstop. It was clear that Sarah hated S, for whatever reason, because there were always reasons. And S, S Felix could hardly figure out. 

It didn’t help that Sarah got in trouble whenever possible, even in the most inane, stupid situations. She fought with everyone, mostly physically. She lied, she stole, she didn’t care about anyone or anything, her grades were abysmal. 

Still, by the time Felix was six and Sarah eleven they were closer than anyone Felix had been in his life. Sarah beat up kids who were dicks, who made fun of him and left bruises on his body, Sarah listened to whatever he rambled on about, no matter how ridiculous and stupid. Who told him his art was “bloody beautiful or whatever, so shut the fuck up and stop saying it sucks.”

Sarah was the one who told him it was okay to be different, told him “don’t listen to whatever bullshit those fucking idiots tell you, ‘cause your brilliant the way you are.”   
Who told him with a conspiratorial grin, all sharp, almost fanged teeth, that she didn’t give a shit whether he likes boys or not, and she sometimes likes girls too*.

Sarah was the one who he copied his accent off of. Her London, street accent full of slang, colorful vocabulary and butchered words. Not his foster mum’s Irish one or the Canadian one he mostly grew up hearing. 

Sarah was his sister and he would give the world over for her. Except Felix knew that Sarah never felt the same way. 

XxX

When Sarah was in high school things changed. Their late night conversations stopped, Sarah came home later and later.  
Ms. S and Sarah’s relationship grew more unstable. Sarah’s grades dropped, she grew most hostile, more volatile. In Junior year Sarah dropped out of school, and disappeared the same day. 

Felix would soon get used to that. Leaving, for days, weeks, months. But Sarah was grown up, an adult. Felix tried not to care if she hardly ever called him and if she did it was short and she never told him anything about what was happening in her life, nor did she ask ever, about S.

Felix, unlike Sarah graduated high school, passed with decent grades and went to Art School. Well he got in, but school is expensive. He instead, uses the skills Sarah taught him, he delves into drug dealing, he sells his body, he paints. And somehow he is happy. He makes money, buys a loft, tries to forget about his messed up sister.

XxX

Kira was absolutely the best thing Sarah had ever made.  
Her hazel eyes, the same color as her mum’s, squinty and sleepy with wispy curly dirty blond hair. Adorable. 

Felix does not think for once that Sarah will leave again. She looks happier than Felix had seen her since they were kids.   
Sarah won’t leave because it’s Kira, her daughter and Sarah won’t possibly want to leave her side, to subjugate her to a childhood full of empty. 

Wouldn’t want her to feel that dull ache they both know so well when you want your mum, not some alternative, some replacement. 

Sarah leaves anyway. Not for long, a few days, a week. She drops Kira at S’s house or at Felix’s loft. Still does the same fucked up stuff as always, deals drugs, steals, gets high or plastered. Felix doesn’t want to judge, Sarah is fucked up and there's no denying it, but he agrees with S on this, Sarah doesn’t appreciate Kira enough. 

Kira is barely five when Sarah disappears. Ten months to who-knows-where. Dealing drugs with her abusive boyfriend, so accurately dubbed Vic the dick or something.

He knows that S told Sarah to get her act together, that Kira stays with her. Knows this is Sarah’s twisted form of punishment for their foster mum. Foster, a fact that Sarah has never forgotten. 

 

He knows she just does shit like this for quick money, to help make life easier for Kira, but ten months is too much and for once Felix feels like she just needs to stop. To care, to remember that she isn’t alone.

He understands that Sarah can’t stay put, the feel of being trapped , that she is being locked in a box with the walls closing in on her if she doesn’t move. Understands drugs and heavy alcohol. Understands. 

But Felix can try as hard as he can, has spent nearly his entire life trying, but he can never figure Sarah out. She taught him how to know what makes people tick, but he can never see what makes her. 

XxX

Elizabeth Childs. Clones. DYAD. Neolution. Bloody fucking clones. Sarah Manning is nothing but an experiment.   
A failed experiment. DNA spelling out that she is nothing but property, and later he finds out that her DNA is all messed up too. 

Cosima Niehaus. Brilliant scientist, from Berkeley California, dreadlocks, nose ring, tattoos.   
Alison Hendrix. Soccer mom. Pills, alcohol. Two kids. Lived in the suburbs with her husband, Donnie.  
Beth Childs. Detective. Shot and killed civilian. Death by suicide.   
Helena. Ukrainian assassin. Loves food. Is Sarah’s biological twin.   
Rachel Duncan. “Uber bitch” dubbed by Sarah. Posh. Evil.  
They all wear Sarah’s face.

For once Sarah stays still. 

XxX  
Heyo. I wrote this ages ago but I was rewatching the best show aka Orphan Black and edited this a bit.

Oh yeah, for the astric Sarah is canonically Bisexual/Pansexual. 

Hoped you enjoyed, review maybe????


End file.
